


生的残像

by Lynch (Lynchaos)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen, No Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchaos/pseuds/Lynch
Summary: 生のなごり*格拉汉姆&主要是刹那*基于10周年朗读剧的捏造，细节设定问就是我编的
Kudos: 8





	生的残像

1.

飞行时，时常尝得到铁的味道。

确切来说，是血的铁腥味。

虽然被飞行和战斗占据头脑时无暇顾及，事后回想时，战斗的记忆总是沾着血腥气，这状况本身比身体受到的重力碾压更令人不快。当然，这也因为身体的主人原本就相当中意命悬一线的感觉，乃至于脑会将那时的苦痛解释为满足感。

格纳库的金属气味则常常与烧焦空气的臭氧味一起出现，通常同时也意味着破损的涂层或被切断的金属部件。换言之，是败仗的气味。

格拉汉姆·艾卡知道自己在做梦，但受到窥视的感觉挥之不去。对视线源头的探究如同仅仅无声落入深井的绳索，他索性转而与那道视线一同凝望自身。

他仍然认得出幼年时孤儿院附近公园内油漆斑驳剥落的滑梯，站在顶端仰望时见到的天空是无情的湛蓝；那片对其下所有人都均等地展示同一副面貌、还不属于他的天空，关于她的记忆果然也散发着黏附在幼童指间的金属腥气。

格拉汉姆记得自己做了不常做的梦，而意识到原因则更花了一点时间。

“金属味？”

比利·片桐停下手头的工作，在转椅上转过身来。格拉汉姆久违地造访友人的工作室，这个书呆子眼镜马尾却因为埋头研究，毫无地主矜持地打发他自己去泡茶。一面喝着散发金属气味的袋泡茶，格拉汉姆想起了这回事。

“啊啊，最近一直都有。想必是因为ELS吧。”

“ELS的气味吗。这还真是新奇。我这里没收到过那类报告啊。”

格拉汉姆放低茶杯，低头朝比利凑过去一些。

“你闻闻看。”

“呣……”

片桐一脸认真地耸起鼻尖嗅了几下，皱着眉歪起了头。

“……什么也闻不到哪。”

“那么，是错觉吗。”

“不……”

“嗯？有什么奇怪的吗？”

“很奇怪啊。刚才不是说了吗？ **什么也** 闻不到。”

片桐露出了苦笑。

“现在的你身上，似乎没有以前的气味了。”

“真失礼啊。说得好像从前我体味很重一样。”

“不是那个。该怎么说呢……。”片桐推了一次眼镜，重新转向桌上的荧屏。“你啊，现在没有格拉汉姆的气味了。”

“哦？”

“人只要活着就会散发气味。毕竟身体中无时不刻都在发生各种反应。然后，那个气味每个人都不同。”

“你该不会要说记得每个人的气味吧？”

“怎么可能？在习惯了的周围人之中那个气味是很难意识到的。当然前提是有好好洗澡、用止汗吧。但是那个消失之后留下的空白我还是分辨得出的。虽然也只是感觉得到违和感的程度。”

“也就是说？”

“是融合的原因吗。感觉可以列为新的ELS课题呢。至于你本人说闻得到的，的确可能是幻觉——或是从中枢直接输入的讯号之类……如果是一直存在的气味外源，反而应该是你本人变得闻不到才对。会发生叫做嗅觉疲劳的那个。”

“真为难哪。”

“话说回来，手续已经办好了吗？”比利有些突兀地转移了话题。

“还差一些。今天是过来整理宿舍的，”格拉汉姆指了指放在门边的旅行包，“退职的流程已经结束了，还有些需要核销的物资。”

“哦哦……是吗。”

“公寓也要退掉。再之后就是等CB上门了。”

“……。”

“有什么要带给皇的传言吗？”

片桐仍然面对屏幕，敲击键盘的动作停止了。

“是为了问这个才过来的吗？”

“只是顺便一问。没有的话，我也乐得轻松。”

“是吗……。”

他叹出一口气，摘下眼镜，有些疲惫地揉起了鼻梁。

“说实话，到现在还是觉得难以置信。偏偏是那个格拉汉姆·艾卡，竟然会决定加入天人，这种事……”

“是少年的委托啊。我没有拒绝的道理”

“你能活下来是托了他的福吧。这点我当然也很感谢他。”

不对，格拉汉姆想道，又难得地顾及友人的心情而没有开口。

“原本从ELS研究和公共卫生安全角度考虑，认为即使采用强制手段也应该阻止你脱离军方管辖的大有人在。啊啊，我也是其中之一。”

“片桐……”

“当然那个提案被决策部门参考量子演算系统的意见之后否决了。我说啊，这不是作弊吗？”

“准备把人当实验体的还真敢说。再说，不是想取的数据都让你们取了吗？那个骨髓穿刺可是相当疼啊。”

“和ELS的融合是进行过程。在这里有监测的技术和手段。天人那种怪人组织，说实话会不会考虑到你的状况，我也觉得值得怀疑。而且，你可是军人。嘛，现在已经是前军人了。”

“要变成沙曼中佐那样我可敬谢不敏。”

“没说要做到那种程度……”

片桐的语气软了下来。

“虽然我觉得你是清楚的。加入天人就等于放弃至今为止作为社会一员的身份。从小兵开始爬到这个位置，这么多年的努力都打了水漂啊。”

“那没什么值得介意的吧。原本我加入军队也不是为了出仕，只是想飞而已。”

“所以在哪里飞都无所谓吗？”

“没那回事。但天人已经不是敌人了吧？”

“也不是可以正面合作的对象。”

“抱怨太多了啊，片桐。明明一直也没阻止，怎么如今…？”

“就算我阻止你也不会听吧。说实话也没有那个心情……”

格拉汉姆笑了。

“别那么失落。不能开Brave正式机，我也觉得十分遗憾啊。明明以现在的身体，无论要负载多少个G都不在话下。”

“听起来不是什么好话哪。”

“怎么会。这可是真诚赞美。”

“那么就是不能坦率接受的我的错啰？”

“得了。你还是缺乏挖苦人的天分。”

“啊哈哈……”

“我还会经常回来打搅你的。不过在这里，基地内部恐怕就不行了。”

“……说得是啊。如果回来的话，提前联系我吧。毕竟我也跟你一样，平时难得回家。”

“如果需要试飞驾驶员，我也随时待命。”

“啊，那个就不必了。”

片桐哭笑不得地摆了摆手。

“没有你这样的驾驶员在，从你那里取得的数据也派不上用场啊。”

2.

“‘没有从前的气味’，”

独自站在自家的洗手台前，格拉汉姆咀嚼着友人的话。

那也是理所当然。

第一次对上面前这双猛禽般的黄色虹膜时，他立刻接受了事实。

毫无疑问，这是他人的眼睛。

格拉汉姆·艾卡的确已经死去了；从镜中朝外张望的是格拉汉姆仍作为完全的他自身而活着时的歪曲残影。修补欠损躯体的ELS的工作极为令人印象深刻，唯独因高达留下的伤疤被铁色取代，使他觉得有些惋惜。格拉汉姆仔细地望着倒映在镜中的虚像。

与最初印象不同，皮肤表面覆盖银色的部分并不完全是冷的。多半由于血液也需要通过由金属修补过的那侧身体进行循环，那部分皮肤具有像是刚刚与密合的人肌分开后的金属的温度。

不过，竟然连头发也有一部分变成了金属丝。试着想象了一下当初头发被烧焦的情形，不免觉得有些滑稽。格拉汉姆用手指绕起一缕额发。的确是无可置疑的金属触感。果然也还是嗅得到金属气味。他打开热水，洗去指间ELS的凉意。

今后每当残存的格拉汉姆·艾卡再度损毁，ELS便会依次接手那部分失去的机能吧。不过，他并未因此感到不自在。

按照那时少年的说法，感知到了他的意志的ELS希望与他一起活下去。他也说过，这并非复活而是转生。但ELS是否明白？它们与之一起转生的是头脑顽固、无论对自己还是他人都不懂得融通，偏偏又持有足以驱动其与世界的原理对抗的庞然自我的男人。即使有一天ELS彻底取代这具肉体，他的精神还是会在变异性金属的精巧构造下占据主导。

这样想来，所谓的金属气味或许正是ELS主张存在的讯息；至少换做格拉汉姆，他是会乐于采取类似行动的。那么关于自身的梦，想必也是它们——它——为理解格拉汉姆这个原本并不存在于它们概念中的所谓“个体”而作的无谓努力，尽管格拉汉姆从一开始就不打算直接从它们那里听取关于ELS的情报。

这恐怕与少年所追求的理解有所出入。

理解自然是好事。无论结果如何，为追求相互理解而做出的努力本身就足以获得敬意。不巧的是，由于同等条件下ELS具有压倒性的力量，在边界不清晰的状况下进行尝试实在过于冒险。要交流，首先至少要保证进行交流的双方都确实“存在”。对身为innovator的少年尚且造成那种程度的负担，生前仅仅是一般人的格拉汉姆被ELS的情报洪流彻底摧毁、重写人格的可能性并不难预想。至少在这件事上，格拉汉姆决定以自身的生存为最优先。他尚不清楚ELS会如何定义生存，但正如使沼泽人确信自己是本人的依据并非来自此刻持有的自身、而是对自身作为自身的一贯性认识，他暂且还没有对此放手的打算。

天人的登舰通知直到期限的前两天才辗转到达格拉汉姆手中，着手开始最后一次整理独居的公寓则是第二天的午后。少年的联络不期而至时，已经完成工作大半、打算稍作休息的格拉汉姆正注视着从滴滤机中流出的最后几滴咖啡。

「——格拉汉姆·艾卡。听得到吗」

在格拉汉姆曾经并不知道会激发声音的脑海中的某处，刹那·F·清英没什么起伏的声音突兀地响了起来。

“少年！——”

还没来得及将惊讶完全消化为喜悦，他骤然陷入了不安。

3.

格拉汉姆举着咖啡杯，坐立不安地在起居室中踱步。从话题的转向听来，少年突然联络的理由是为了进行高达驾驶的新手教学。格拉汉姆终于在餐桌旁坐下，仔细地倾听着没有回应也独自推进话题、热心地讲解起了高达的少年的“声音”。

依据此前通讯过一次的皇的描述，这位刹那·F·清英平时本应是寡言少语的性格。但是，一旦提到热衷的领域就会变得饶舌吗……。果然少年与自己十分相似，他有些入神地想道。

「……格拉汉姆·艾卡。你有认真在听吗」

“啊、啊啊。当然。不过，这个教学真的有必要吗。既然你能驾驶Flag，我当然理应也能驾驶高达——”

「高达的设计逻辑与Union的常规制式不同」

“不能随机应变就算不上称职的MS驾驶员。而且，不是还有veda的支援吗？”

「Veda的支援也是高达与常规MS不同的一环……」

“你是对连面都没见过几次的人也这样爱操心的类型吗？我可没听说过啊。”

似乎是感到意外，刹那的话音一时停顿了。那之后，他低声叹了口气。

「……是啊。你的话应该应付得来。另外，天人有非常出色的整备士。只要拜托他们，也会替你的左利手做调整吧」

“不必担心，这已经在之前向皇说明过了。”

「那就好」

这是——微笑的气息。格拉汉姆稍许地屏住了呼吸。

“——对了。明天会来接应的孩子，确实是叫做利提希亚吧。是你的熟人吗？”

「算是吧。……就是明天了吗」

“是啊。”

少年的声音中多少有些感慨。

「你很快也可以驾驶高达了」

“啊啊。说实话，我兴奋得发抖。就连现在也是想要大叫的心情。”

「不要做太出格的举动…」

“我尽力而为。毕竟我可是少年亲自推举的驾驶员。你的盛情，我当然会认真回应。”

「……你只要像那样就好吗？」

“你是指什么。比起那些，少年。我有件事想问你。”

「什么事」

与直率地发出询问的刹那相比，格拉汉姆多少显得有点踌躇。

“……比预想中还要早啊。已经开始了吗？”

「是在说什么……」

“与ELS的融合。”

格拉汉姆有些焦躁地吐出从收到联络开始就徘徊不去的预感。短暂的沉默之后，从远在其他宙域的少年那里传来呆然的叹息。

「……难道你也变成innovator了吗」

曾经被友人半开玩笑地评价为可以媲美野生动物的直觉，看来这次也没有落空。

“正因为不是innovator才会问啊。我不是innovator，这里也没有GN粒子，就算你是纯粹种，要与数光年之外没有接收手段的人取得联系，不依靠媒介也不可能吧？”

「……一直保持人类的躯体，以人类的脑容量无法完全消化ELS的知识。」

“所以为了交流，就连构造了自身的形态也置之度外吗。少年，你……”

「你自己不是也和ELS融合了吗」

刹那似有不满地回嘴道。

“少年，你好像误解了。我不是质疑你的判断，只是在感服而已。”

「……」

“为了追求与异种的对话而远赴宇宙尽头，更进而主动舍弃原生躯壳的少年。这不是非常浪漫吗。真羡慕ELS啊。”

「不懂你在说什么……」

“那个交流。具体是怎么做的呢。”

「用脑量子波可以与ELS对话；提耶利亚会协助把情报传回veda，也会从veda获取需要的信息，然后，」

“然后？”

「……以这个星球的标准时间，每天大约有三分之二的时间需要睡眠」

虽然已经是innovator，无论如何精神构造也还是人类。整理和记忆接收到的大量情报果然还是需要睡眠。

“原来如此。会做ELS的梦吗”

「……基本上。除此之外，也需要向它们介绍人类的事。」

“你告诉它们关于‘他者’的概念了吗。”

「它们学习到了」

“那到底是不是好事呢。”

「不知道。」

刹那老老实实地承认。

只是，如果有办法让从未经历分裂与异见的种族理解人类的矛盾，或许人类也能从它们那里得到启发。这也正是刹那希望从对话中得到的答案。虽然知道对话的少年无法看到，格拉汉姆还是独自颔首。

“话说回来，这个通讯没有追加画面机能吗？”

「……没有。」

“遗憾。我还想看看变成银色的少年的啊。”

「没有那种必要吧」

“这不是必要，是愿望。不过，已经是二十四世纪竟然还只能使用音声通讯交谈，倒也另有种古典情趣。”

「……」

“啊啊，这实在是……。少年也与ELS融合了。这样一来，在加入天人以外也可以更加接近你一些了。”

「……你是为了那种理由同意加入天人的吗」

“究竟如何呢。你们的理念之中根植着的矛盾是无法消除的；我到今天也不打算改变看法。需要悬在头顶的利剑来维持和平这件事，只能证明人类的不成熟。如果依赖着这种东西，人类永远也不会成长。”

「你既然那样想，就算不用勉强加入也……」

“——就让我从近处见证你们的矛盾吧。就像你一样，人类已经开始改变了。接下来就要看人类是会推动这种变革，还是会扼杀它而已。如果是后者，就用这把利剑扫清那个反动，直到人类再也不需要这柄剑为止——你们的想法虽然傲慢，但足以赢得敬意。能够成为剑刃的高达的力量本身也非常美丽。你想要斩除世界的扭曲吧？你在天人没完成的工作，就由我接下了。”

「……在托勒密，难得见到蓝天」

“……？真是突然的话题啊。不过，我不介意。就算看不到蓝天，我从你那里获得的自由也不会消失。能从宇宙看到地球的蓝色也不失为一件乐事。无论如何，要超越少年，你曾经抵达过的高度也是我的必经之路。”

「还在说那种话……」

“当然。这全都是我的真心话。”

「你自己的理由又是什么？还是没想过吗？」

“我当然想过了。已经不抱活下去的希望，又连死的归宿也被否定之后，曾经多少次彻夜苦思过了啊。”

如同长年共生的凭依物遭到剥除，格拉汉姆经历了短暂但纯然的空虚。

“你不是说了吗。要我为了活下去而战。的确那样说了的人是你，但如何解释、如何接受是我自己的事。

“为了活下去而战，等同于说要至死战斗。那时如果想要活下去，脱离军队才是正确选择。可那无法称为战斗。当然，或许在战场之外也存在其他战斗的方式吧。但我是不会从天空中逃跑的。比起肉体如何，不能飞才是更彻底的死。

“也为了等到有一天能在你面前挺胸抬头说出‘我为了生存战斗过了’——”

格拉汉姆稍为停顿，露出了没人看得到的苦笑。

“啊啊，虽然连那个答案也被你否定了。那可是我相当中意的结局。你比我预想中还要严格啊，少年。”

「……你现在也还在追求结局吗」

“怎么会。我还要感谢你；只差一点，我就做了和那个男人一样滑头的事。”

「那个男人？」

“是我的私事。无论如何，你已经给了我足够的理由。不是约定过了吗。你还会回到这个地球来。现在的这个世界，与你还不相称。不仅刚刚开始出现的纯粹种受到社会弹压，你既然有利用veda获取支援，想必也知道人类至上主义的事。如今我身为融合者，这已经可以看作是私人恩怨了。为了迎接已经改变的你，世界也非改变不可。到你回来为止要做的努力还有很多啊。幸运的是对我——对你我来说，唯独时间应有尽有。”

刹那·F·清英应当非常清楚，他所走上、他引导格拉汉姆走上的道路，在那里的是将不完满的瞬间就此冻结，杀死了许许多多可能性的永恒。在漫长岁月的尽头，他们各自作为自身活过的时间都将被压缩为寥寥数帧。

但在那之前，格拉汉姆度过了从未有过、将来也不会再有的人生中最为浓烈的六年。这六年的余波，即使在一度的死之后也不曾平息。他已经不再有任何怨言。

在他满足地如此想着的时候，从少年那里回响般传来的是依稀可辨的怒气。

「我不是为了这种事才希望你活下去的」

“这不是报恩。”

「那到底有什么不同…！」

“就算向我指出存在这条路的人是你，这也是我自己的选择啊，少年。”

「你那样还算是什么选择！」

“你会这样说也是预料之内；但我不会改变看法。我眼中的世界自然是出自我的主观，有权利解释的也只有我自己。”

「这是诡辩。你明明自己也想活下去。那里也应该存在你自己的理由，不是为了别人，是为了自己的未来——」

“要我说几遍都可以：事到如今，我格拉汉姆·艾卡正是为了你的话语而活，为你的嘱托而战。除此之外不需要其他理由。”

「——」

在脑海中归于寂静时，四周的响动才一口气浮现，好像周围的世界突如其来地回到身边。格拉汉姆终于意识到口干舌燥。他朝被遗忘在杯托上的咖啡伸出手去。

无法看到表情果然非常不便。但是，如今即使没有表情也能够“听到”，能透过ELS建立起的回线感知到遥远宇宙尽头的少年。只要少年发起联络，这样的对话在今后也会数次、无数次地发生。然后，少年总有一天会接受属于他的那个现实，或是放弃吧。格拉汉姆呼出一口气，笑了起来。

“怎么，竟然用沉默来回应吗。啊啊，这也无妨。无须扰人的语言，如今我也可以得知你的心情。可惜，即使是对你——不，正因为是对你，我更加不能让步。虽然遗憾，但你是无法如愿的，少年！放弃吧。我当然知道这是妄执，但如今我自以为有这个资格。你若有不满，就等到面对面再来说教吧！只靠把抱怨的念头传过宇宙是无法阻止我的。无需担忧，少年。你的诅咒非常有效。在你实现约定之前，我格拉汉姆·艾卡都会活下去，为了看守你托付给我的世界的未来，我也会为了活下去而战斗。”

「……你没明白……」

“我是打算要明白的。就算你不理解也无妨。对我来说，你的确就是命运——”

「不对。」

在宇宙的尽头，刹那欲言又止。格拉汉姆饶有兴味地感触着来自彼方的针刺似的焦躁感，吞下已经变得腥冷的咖啡。……不，咖啡不过是冷了，并不会因此产生异味。缭绕在杯口的腥气想必还是来自ELS。

「……你不用在意。」

“是说什么事呢？少年”

「ELS不会散发气味；它自身不进行代谢，也不需要那种传递信息的手段。虽然有金属的特征，但ELS是不会生锈的，所以不必担心。」

“气味……，你是说……”

「但的确闻得到。」

“什么？”

格拉汉姆愣住了。

「我也一直闻得到。铁的气味」

“……”

无论醒着还是在梦里，一直……，刹那低声重复着。

“……梦……、难道你——”

「格拉汉姆·艾卡。这世界上没有神。所以，也没有什么被神预先决定的命运。」

但因果报应——业缘与果报，或许的确是存在的。

如果没有高达出现，格拉汉姆·艾卡的人生便不会发狂。如果刹那在决斗时确实地结果了Mr.武士道，突入ELS核心的任务想必无法顺利达成。如果Brave没有为庇护量子型而被ELS侵蚀，或许格拉汉姆·艾卡也不会有机会重生。

在那之中的是极端单纯的答案。

「我不是你的宿命，」

不是那种超验的、虚无缥缈的东西。

「——你是我的『业』。」

他断言道。

「我已经理解你的人生了。」

格拉汉姆几乎无自觉地站了起来，碰翻了在杯底残留着咖啡渣的瓷杯；他低头看了一眼，并未理会。在他的脚边，地板上四处散放着纸箱：他的家当中有一部分预定要带走，一部分要寄存，大部分会被销毁。不知何时天已经暗了，夜色正透过未拉紧的窗帘漫进房间。他穿过房间，从空荡荡书柜的玻璃门中望见自己的脸。金属气味一点也不肯消散。

「格拉汉姆？……」

格拉汉姆无法回答。仅仅是——

这终日里盘桓在鼻端的金属气息的错觉，在遥远的宇宙彼方也被感知着；二十年来关于天空、关于飞行的、爱的、屈辱的、憎恨的金属气味的记忆，啊啊，他也一定全都知晓。仅仅是起了这样的念头，连那铁的半身也足以熔化的狂喜的热流便充溢全身。格拉汉姆第一次得知了，与那名少年的心意互通竟然是如此昂扬的幸福！尽管宇宙的另一端正陷入讶然沉默，就连从那沉默中他也不可遏止地感受到爱情。

（完）


End file.
